JUTEK
by Triass99
Summary: Seonho tuh ibarat ayam, semakin dikejar semakin ngejauh -Lgl cogan 2k17. Guanlin tuh ibarat coklat silverqueen, ganteng sih tapi rela bagi-bagi -Ysh conis 2k17.
1. chapter 1

**LAI GUANLIN X YOO SEONHO**

 **Warn! bxb.Yaoi.**

 **With OC PD101.**

Pagi ini tuh bener-bener jadi hari sialnya seonho. Udah mah telat, disuruh bersihin lapangan indoor, ditambah lagi ngerjainnya bareng si tiang antena, siapa lagi kalo bukan Lai guanlin. Playboy cap kapak nya SMA DUS101 hhh.

Sekarang mereka udah di lapangan indoor sekolah. seonho sih lagi mungutin bola basket yang berserakan. Guanlin? daritadi dia sibuk merhatiin si seonho sambil ngoceh muji si seonho, kayak gini nih.

"rejeki anak sholeh emang pagi-pagi udah ketemu sama bidadari manis aja" Ucapnya sambil nyengir lebar.

sama seonho mah didiemin aja, anggap aja kentut lewat kalo kata seonho mah.

"libur sehari, ngebuat lu makin manis ya ho" Celetuk si guanlin iseng.

"berisik" sahut si seonho datar.

"eeee si cantik, ga boleh ngomong kasar ah" ucap si guanlin sambil nopang dagu digagang sapu.

"Gua cowok bego" Jawab si seonho sambil ngelempar basket ke guanlin, untung bolanya ditangkep si guan.

"ah masa sih? mana ada cowo cantik sekaligus manis macem lu?hmm" Sahut si guanlin sambil naik turunin alisnya ngegoda.

"bacot lu, buruan nyapu biar bisa cepet ke kelas" si seonho mah udah nahan kesel aja, lai guanlin tuh emang manusia gila.

"apa ho biar cepet bisa ke kua?" ini orang udah gila level akhir emang.

"udah goblok, budek lagi" Sinis si seonho terus ngambil sapu dipinggir lapangan.

"astagfirullah itu mulut kasar banget sih, minta dilembutin banget" Jawabnya sambil bawa sapu ngedeketin seonho.

"Lu bacot sekali lagi, nih sapu melayang" ucap si seonho sambil ancang-ancang mau lempar sapu.

"Iya-iya, nih gua nyapu deh sayang"

"guguk lu!"

Mereka udah ada dikelas sekarang, udah selesai ngerjain hukumannya. Tadi sih seonho di chat sama ucup kalo bakalan free class sampe pulang, hhh syukurlah.

Baru aja duduk eh udah diteriakin sama si cabe 1.

"cIEEE seonho sama guanlin telatnya barengan euy" celetuk si daehwi heboh.

"eleuh eleuh si guanlin mah kesenangan pasti nih" sahut si samuel bule sunda.

Si seonho mah bodoamat dia capek mau tidur aja. Nah beda lagi kalo si guanlin ini malah kesenengan diledekin temennya, goblok emang:(

"namanya juga jodoh ya ga kemana" jawab si guanlin sambil nyengir lebar.

"kayak si seonhonya mau aja sama lu" celetuk si baejin datar.

"wadidaw perang inimah, ga ikutan ah" ini sih kata si woojin gingsul.

"calm down, gua sama seonho mah emang udah jodoh dari jaman embrio sih" sahut si guanlin kalem.

"lin emang waktu jaman embrio lu udah kenal sama si seonho ya?" iyeu tah si ucup yang nanya dengan muka watadosnya.

"eh paprika ijo , kalo bego tuh ya jangan keterlaluan ngapa!" nah kalo ini si jihun yang sekalinya nyaut malah nyolot hadeuh.

"eh tabung gas ijo , kok lo yang nyolot sih?! gua kan cuma nanya!" Jawab si ucup sambil melotot.

"Bacot, ini kelas bukan arena debat!" Nah kan si seonho kebangun, langsung pada kicep dah.

"Gua ga ikutan loh ho" Sahut si daehwi sambil ngakat kedua tangannya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka si baejin pergi ke meja seonho terus duduk disebelahnya dan masangin headset terus diputerin lagunya BTS DNA lewat ipodnya.

"Tidur aja, gua tau lu capek" ucap si baejin sambil senyum.

"Eh? Gua bawa sendiri kok jin" jawab si seonho sambil lepasin headsetnya.

"Gapapa, pake aja gua ga masalah kok"

"Seriusan nih?" tanya seonho mastiin.

fyi aja baejin tuh ga suka ngasih pinjem headset ke orang lain loh.

"Lo mau gua seriusin ho?" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Apaansih lo, yaudah deh gua pinjem ya lagunya enak nih hehe"

"Iya santai aja ho, tidur gih"

Setelahnya cuma kedengeran hembusan nafas teratur si seonho, yang artinya dia udah tidur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Lai Guanlin sedang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya sambil menahan emosi. Woojin yang duduk disebelahnya cuma bisa nenangin si guanlin aja.

"Sabar lin, ini ujian yang harus lu lewatin buat dapetin si seonho" Ucapnya sambil nepuk pundak si guanlin.

"tsk! liat aja gua ga bakalan kalah dari si baejin" Emosinya sambil natap punggung si baejin marah.

Beralih ke bangku pojok deket pintu kelas ada si ucup yang lagi nenangin si jihun.

"Gaada kesempatan lagi ya buat gua cup" lirih si jihun sambil mandang punggung si baejin.

"Ssttt, jangan pesimis gitu dong hun, lagian lo tau kan si seonho ga suka sama baejin".

"Gua tau cup, tapi kan si baejin naksir sama seonho"

"Udah ah jangan sedih, liat kedepannya aja gimana ok?" Nasehat si ucup yang alhamdulillah bener.

"Hahh iyadeh" jawabnya sambil senyum.


	2. RIVAL

Lai guanlin dan Bae jinyoung, siapa sih yang ga kenal mereka? Duo cogan kebanggan sekolah sekaligus anggota dari geng 'F4' Prince nya sekolah mereka bersama Samuel dan Woojin.

Mereka itu sahabatan sejak kelas 1 smp. Persahabatan mereka awalnya baik-baik aja sebelum mereka sekelas sama seorang cowo manis bernama Yoo seonho. Dalam hitungan minggu, Guanlin yang emang dikenal sebagai playboy dan Baejin yang dikenal dingin secara gamblang deketin seonho yang dikenal jutek dan cuek.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Hari ini geng 'F4' lagi kumpul di rumah samuel, dan baejin yang dateng telat waktu itu langsung ditanyain sama woojin.

"Dari mana lu bae, telat 10 menit" tanya si woojin fokus ke gamenya.

"Tau nih ga biasanya lu telat" sahut si samuel sambil natap baejin.

Guanlin sih cuma merhatiin aja sambil sesekali cek hp kali aja chatnya dibales sama seonho.

"Abis nganterin seonho ke toko buku tadi" jawabnya santai sambil senderan di sofa.

"Hah yoo seonho maksud lu?" ini si woojin nanya sampe ngepause game nya.

"Iyalah siapa lagi emang?" sahut si baejin sambil ngelirik ke arah guanlin.

Sontak samuel sama woojin saling tatap seakan ngasih sinyal 'waduh bakal perang nih'. Guanlin yang daritadi diem akhirnya nyeletuk dengan wajah datarnya.

"ck, baru juga nganterin ke toko buku"

"daripada lu, ga pernah kan?" Sahut si baejin santai sambil lirik si guanlin.

"sotoy lo, kerumahnya aja gua sering" jawab si guanlin masih masang muka datar.

"oh ya? hebat dong, gua aja belum pernah"

"tsk! yaiyalah gua gitu". Bangga si guanlin sambil nyenderin badannya ke sofa.

Samuel sama Woojin sih cuma diem aja sambil dengerin debat mereka, nanti aja ikut campur nya kalo udah keadaan siaga.

"gua sih biasanya main ke kamarnya doang"

celetuk si baejin yang sukses ngebuat si guanlin negakin badannya dan Samuel sama woojin saling tatap lagi 'ini sih beneran bakal perang' inner mereka berdua.

"gausah ngarang deh lo?!" sahut si guanlin pake nada super datar.

Baejin berdecak "ngapain juga gua ngarang? Ga guna" Ucapnya santai.

Guanlin yang emang udah emosi daritadi langsung nantap sinis baejin. "Mau lu tuh apasih Bae Jinyoung?!"

"Mau gua? simple kok, cukup lu jauhin seonho aja" Ucap baejin santai sambil natap si guanlin tajam.

guanlin tekekeh sebentar "jauhin seonho? lu fikir lu siapanya seonho eh?"

"calon pacarnya yoo seonho" ucap baejin sambil smirk.

Guanlin tertawa, tapi setelahnya dia masang muka seriusnya.

"mulai sekarang lo, Bae jinyoung adalah rival utama dari seorang Lai guanlin" Ucapnya dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Woojin yang tau udah ada sinyal bahaya langsung nengahin.

"Eh apaansih ini, kita tuh sahabat lin gaada yang namanya rival-rivalan" Ucapnya tegas sambil menatap guanlin dan baejin bergantian.

"Kunaon sih ini, kita teh sahabatan hente boleh saling fight ah" Sahut si samuel pake aksen sundanya.

Tapi bukan Bae Jinyoung namanya kalo ga keras kepala.

"gua ga nyangka lin kalo lu bakalan ngibarin bendera perang gini" ucapnya tetap menatap tajam guanlin.

"kenapa, lu takut?" remeh guanlin sambil smirk.

Baejin tekekeh sebentar.

"mulai sekarang Lai guanlin adalah rival utama dari seorang Bae jinyoung" Jawabnya dingin sambil niruin perkataan guanlin tadi.

Hawa dingin menyerbak diantara keduanya, samuel dan woojin cuma bisa bisik-bisikan aja.

"Gimana nih el, mereka beneran perang duh" bisik si woojin ke samuel.

"Hente nyaho aing juga jin, mereka kan hard head susah buat di nasehatinnya" sahut si samuel pake bahasa absurdnya.

Si woojin yang greget langsung aja geplak pala samuel terus bilang.

"Kalo ngomong tuh gausah pake bahasa planet, kuping gua pusing dengernya".

 _ **Flashback off.**_


	3. Moment

Seonho tuh bawaannya kesel plus pengen cursing mulu kalo deket sama si guanlin. Ya gimana ga kesel coba kalo setiap ketemu pasti selalu ada aja gombalan yang dikeluarin si tiang jemuran buat seonho. Kayak sekarang ini dikelasnya seonho XI IPA2, lagi jamkos.

Seonho tuh duduk sama daehwi, dan sekarang daehwi lagi bergosip ria ditempat duduk si ucup. Jadilah si seonho duduk sendirian.

Guanlin yang ngeliat itupun langsung ngambil alih duduk ditempat si daehwi.

"sendirian aja sih neng?" tanyanya iseng sambil noelin pipi seonho.

"ngapain lu disini?" Ucap seonho dengan nada juteknya sambil nepis tangan guan.

"duduklah, masa ngemil micin" jawab si guanlin sambil cengengesan.

Seonho muterin bola matanya males.

"bego" ucapnya singkat lalu beralih ngeliatin keluar jendela.

"kasar banget sih eneng mah sama aa" sahutnya sambil colek bahu seonho.

Seonho yang risih langsung nepis tangan guanlin . "najis, satu lagi gua tuh _**C-O-W-O**_ ya" Jawabnya datar sambil menekankan kata cowo.

"sekeras apapun lu bilang lu cowo, tapi dimata gua tetep aja lu yang paling cantik ho" Sinting beneran emang ni orang.

"serah" jawab seonho lalu menelengkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"eh ho, tau ga?" tanya guanlin setelahnya.

"Ga" jawab seonho males.

"gua tuh pecandu" ucapnya sambil natap si seonho.

Seonho yang denger itupun refleks langsung negakkin badannya kaget.

"eh serius lu?!" tanyanya kaget.

"iya ho serius gua" ucapnya dengan wajah sok serius.

Seonho yang emang masih kaget cuma bisa ngerjapin matanya polos.

"Pecandu akan senyuman manismu itu cHIAAA" lanjutnya diiringi tawa khas guanlin.

Sontak aja satu kelas langsung liat ke arah guanho, tapi ya namanya juga guanlin mana peduli kalo udah sama seonho mah.

Sedangkan seonho yang udah paham akan situasi langsung aja masang muka datar terus bilang.

"tay ledig" setelahnya dia ga ngehirauan guanlin lagi.

Di sisi lain, samuel yang lagi ngobrol sama woojin langsung merhatiin tingkah konyolnya si guanlin terus bergumam.

"Hadeuh kids jaman jigeum kalo lagi jatuh love aya-aya wae kelakuannya pusing head muel" Gumamnya sambil gelengin kepala.

Si woojin yang denger gumamam samuel cuma masang tampang datar aja terus gumam juga.

"I have teman-teman kok yo podo bobrok kabeh toh, sing siji bule gemblung sing loro wong edan hadeuh lieur pala pangeran"


	4. Usaha

Bagi seorang Lai guanlin, luluhin hati seonho tuh butuh perjuangan extra+, belum lagi banyak saingannya terutama Bae jinyoung.

Biasanya guanlin cuma ngewink aja cewek sama uke udah pada pingsan, tapi beda sama Yoo seonho. Kalo guanlin ngewink ke dia dibilang cacingan, guanlin ngegombal dibilang basi. Hhh guanlin kudu ottokhae?

Sekarang guanlin lagi ada di perpustakaan atau lebih tepatnya sih ngintilin seonho. Seonho sih awalnya ga ngehirauin kehadiran guanlin. Tapi sekarang seonho bener-bener risih, daritadi .diliatin terus sama si bocah Taiwan itu.

"gausah liatin gua mulu! gua colok ntar mata lu!" tegurnya galak.

guanlin yang di galakin seonho terpaksa nyudahin kegiatan 'mari melihat seonho'.

"galak banget sih sama calon juga" ucapnya sambil sok cemberut.

"iya, lu emang calon gua" sahut seonho sambil natap guanlin.

"ehehe akhirnya diakuin juga kan" seneng banget si lin:(

"calon korban pembunuhan gua" lanjut seonho sambil natap tajam guanlin.

"astagfirullah kalo gua meninggal, ntar lu ngejanda dong ho?"

".."

"ho, masa cogan dicuekkin sihh" rengek guanlin sambil noelin pundak seonho.

"mau lu tuh apa sih lai guanlin, kerjaannya gangguin gua mulu daritadi?!" ucap seonho pelan takut dimarahin penjaga perpus.

"mau gua simple kok, cukup lu jadi pacar gua aja yoo seonho" jawabnya santai tapi serius(?)

"ngimpi lo!"

Setelah ngomong gitu seonho pergi ninggalin guanlin sendirian.

Guanlin ngehela nafasnya kasar.

"dapetin lu gua bener-bener berenti jadi player ho" gumamnya sambil jalan nyusulin seonho.


End file.
